El Muy Secreto Diario de Emmett Cullen
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Antes de que Bella llegue a Forks, Alice le da un diario a Emmett. ¿Qué cosas podría colocar ahí?


**¡Hola!**

**Se preguntarán que es lo que hago publicando algo que no sean las historias que tengo.**

**Y la verdad, es que leyendo las entradas de mis amigos en livejournal, encontré este fic muy gracioso de Honeyelle (el link está en mi profile) y le pregunté si acaso lo podía traducir, a lo que accedió gustosamente. Así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**El muy Secreto Diario de Emmett Cullen**

**_10 de Enero de_****_l_****_ 2005._**

Alice me dio un diario. No lo entiendo.

¡HA! ¡Hoy lancé a Jasper cien metros!

**_18 de Enero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Hoy se fue Edward. Una chica humana lo irritó. Nah, volverá.

Rose y yo iremos a la casa canadiense. Si Esme se entera que rompimos una pared…

**_25 de Enero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

¡NO ES POSIBLE! Edward estaba al lado del auto y después se había ido. ¡Incluso mis ojos de superhéroe no pudieron verlo! Fue y salvó a la chica Swan de ser aplastada por un auto, lo que habria sido bastante genial, si no lo hubiese detenido.

Nunca he visto a un humano aplastado, incluso si pudiera hacerlo yo mismo.

Rosalie estaba furiosa. Hermosa, pero furiosa. Quería matar a Bella. Entonces Alice nos dijo que la dejáramos tranquila. Yo no tenia ningun problema con ella. Jasper también quería destruirla. Alice estaba muy molesta.

Cuando todos decidieron no matar a Bella, Alice nos dijo que, algún día, ella sería uno de los nuestros. Edward estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Jaja! Rose lo puso tan bien; _por supuesto _que se habia enamorado de una humana.

Edward va a ignorarla ahora.

¡Súper! Cacería con Jazz.

**_27 de Enero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Creo que ese tal Mike Newton es gay. Anda demasiado tiempo detrás de Bella como para que le guste.

**_3 de Febrero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Esa pared que arreglamos Rose y yo… si, está rota otra vez..

**_7 de Febrero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Mike Newton está mirando a los chicos. Contador de miradas de MN: tres.

**_12 de Febrero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Edward sigue gruñendo entre dientes. Pienso que es un dolor de cabeza tener las voces de todos en tu cabeza.

Contador de miradas de MN: ocho.

**_15 de Febrero de_****_l_****_ 2005 _**

Vamos a tener que hacer la casa desde cero. Sin embargo, Rose y yo nos entretuvimos bastante botando las paredes.

Ojalá me creciera vello facial. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que Mike Newton me está mirando.

**_20 de Febrero de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Alice le quita toda la diversión a la cacería. Me dijo que iba a comer y cómo iba a hacerlo. *carita triste*

Contador de miradas de MN: ¡Quince! A ese chico le falla.

**_2 de Marzo de 2005_**

Edward está en casa de Bella esta noche. Ella no lo sabe. Acosador macabro.

Todavía pienso que Mike es gay, aunque le haya preguntado a Bella si quería ir al baile. Eric y Tyler también le preguntaron.

No es que me importe.

Contador de miradas de MN: veintiocho.

**_3 de Marzo de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

¡Edward nos abandona! Se sienta con la chica Swan.

Aunque mañana me llevará de cacería. Sólo me invitó porque no puede soportar estar cerca de la chica, pero tampoco puede soportar estar lejos de ella.

Contador de miradas de MN: setenta y dos.

**_7 de Marzo de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

Edward está malhumorado. Ha estado soleado por cuatro días. No ha visto a Bella.

Otra vez le gané a Jasper en lucha libre. Seeee!

**_9 de Marzo de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

¡La está dejando hacer preguntas! ¡Le va a decir todo acerca de nosotros!

Esme no puede dejar de sonreír, ella piensa que es grandioso.

Quiero vomitar.

Contador de miradas de MN: ¡NO PUEDO CONTAR TAN ALTO! Totalmente gay.

**_11 de Marzo de_****_l_****_ 2005._**

Edward fue de cacería con Alice. No estaba invitado. *snif!*

**_18 de Marzo de_****_l_****_ 2005_**

No estaba escribiendo la semana pasada. Pero en serio, esta chica es divertida.

O sea, Edward, estúpidamente, la trae a jugar baseball. Y resulta que ella no puede ¡Ja! Después, tuvimos que jugar a las escondidas con un rastreador. Y DESPUÉS tuve que romper al rastreador pieza por pieza.

En serio. Demasiado divertido.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Espero sus reviews, gente.**

**Y ahora, debo estudiar. Pero volveré, se los prometo.**

**Mis agradecimientos a Selena Hale (sus historias están en mis favoritos) por los detalles de la traducción.  
**

**Bye!**

**Sophie.  
**


End file.
